Daydream
Daydream is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Daydream is a blue galago who has an over-active imagination. He often daydreams, hence his name, or imagines things which distract him from doing important tasks. A lot goes on inside his mind, and the mood can change depending on what happens around him. Many people find him crazy while others are spooked out by him due to his large eyes. Because of his eyes, Daydream believes he can see into the future. He also sometimes says he has superpowers. As a recurring gag, whatever he imagines briefly appears in his eyes. One activity that Daydream enjoys is stargazing, as his eyes can help him see stars better than anyone else. He also enjoys watching action, thriller, and horror movies, all of which can make his imagination especially dangerous. Though on rare occasions, his imagination can be good, the best example being Meteor Rights. There is a rumour that says one can see what goes on inside Daydream's head (or at least go crazy) by looking into his eyes. Daydream's behaviour is unpredictable and his imagination can lead to gruesome results for others and, to a lesser extent, himself. Episodes Starring Roles *Living Daymare *Horror-scope *Seeing Stars *Imaginary Fiend *Scared Sleepless *Can't See This *Beware the Moon *Nuts and Bolts *Meteor Rights *In Your Dreams *Sir Kills-a-Lot *Imagination Kringle *Full Mooner *Daylight *Northern Frights *Disco Night *I See Dead Critters *The Eyes Have It *Astro-Nutcase *The Great Pumpkin Head *Good Eye *Blood Sugar High *Stare Into Your Solar *Imagination Manipulation *Quill Kringle *Hungry Imagination Featuring Roles *Triple Dog Dare Ya *What my Daydream is Telling to Me *Nothing but Blue Skies *Me Goosta *The Scopey Funeral *Break a Leg *Celestial Lens *Ten Up and Move Out *Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1 *Funny Animal, Funny Speech *Bake and Take *Future End-evers *You Won't Noc Me Down *Paws' Claws *Holly Jolly Folly *Blood Moon *Christmassacre *Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking *April Alien Fools Night *Paw-tunia *Tree Topped *Fangs a Lot Appearances *Cell Mates *Technical Difficulties *Stare Master *Doge *The Tusks *Holly Jolly Rojer *Morton Hears a Moo *Tree-lucinations *A Spell to Eat *High Pitched Fates Deaths #Triple Dog Dare Ya: Killed by Pierre offscreen. #What my Daydream is Telling to Me: Killed by a lightsaber. #Horror-scope: Sliced by Ale. #Nothing but Blue Skies - Ran over by plane. #The Scopey Funeral - Blasted through the face by cannonball. #Break a Leg: Crushed by theater roof. #Scared Sleepless: Possibly falls to death (debatable). #Celestial Lens: Hit by firecracker sparks. #Nuts and Bolts: Eyes are melted. #Aussie Outback Fans, Part 1: Dies in plane crash (not seen). #Sir Kills-A-Lot: Smashed into a wall. #Funny Animal, Funny Speech: Crushed by taxi. #The Tusks: Gets eaten by Bun/Yip (in a flashback). #Northern Frights: Ran over by Santa Claus. #Disco Night: Eyes melted by the sun (only in dream). #I See Dead Critters: Rips his eyes out. #The Eyes Have It: Possibly frozen (debatable, not seen) . #Bake and Take: Suffocated in dough. #Future End-evers: Face slapped off. #You Won't Noc Me Down: Crushed by a door. #Paws' Claws: Claws land in his eyes. #Blood Moon: Clawed to death by Crescent. #Christmassacre: Beheaded. #Holly Jolly Rojer: Smashed in the face by toy plane. #Astro-Nutcase: Suffocates himself. #The Great Pumpkin Head: Head eaten. #Tree-lucinations: Sliced in half by a chainsaw. #Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking: Crushed by a TV. #Paw-tunia: Crushed by toilet. #Blood Sugar High: Eyes explode. #Tree Topped: Sliced by the ladder. #High Pitched: Brain burst out. #Hungry Imagination: Crushed by the tree. #Fangs a Lot: Impaled by a stake. Additional #Technical Difficulties (game): Killed by obstacles or enemies if the player loses. Injuries # Good Eye: Involved in a helicopter crash, and has one of his eyes stabbed by a stick. # Tree Topped: His eyes impaled by a telescope. # Stare Into Your Solar: Eyes melted by solar eclipse. Kill count *Toothy - 1 ("Living Daymare") *Gutsy - 1 ("Living Daymare") *Platypus Aliens - 1 ("Living Daymare") *Cuddles - 1 ("Living Daymare") *Jerky - 1 ("Me Goosta") *Mono - 1 ("Scared Sleepless") *Analogue and Digital - 1 ("Ten Up and Move Out") *Bushy - 1 ("Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1") *Har - 1 ("Sir Kills-A-Lot") *Spicy - 1 ("Sir Kills-A-Lot") *Josh - 1 ("Northern Frights" Along with Santa) *Stacy - 1 ("Northern Frights" Along with Santa) *Celeste - 3 ("Northern Frights" Along with Santa, "I See Dead Critters", "Fangs a Lot") *Bun - 2 ("I See Dead Critters", "The Eyes Have It") *Winora - 1 ("The Eyes Have It") *Giggles - 1 ("You Won't Noc Me Down") *Generic Tree Friends - Billions ("The Eyes Have It") *Fungus - 1 ("Astro-Nutcase") *Bun - 1 ("The Great Pumpkin Head") *Raymond - 1 ("The Great Pumpkin Head" debatable) *Others - 2+ (Several Pierre clones from "Triple Dog Dare Ya", a worm in "The Eyes Have It") *Host - 1 ("Paw-tunia") *Cotton - 1 ("Blood Sugar High") *Crafty -1 ("Blood Sugar High") *Paws - 1 ("Tree Topped") *Grass - 1 ("Quill Kringle") Trivia *He is the first galago (or bushbaby) in HTF. *He is one of the few characters with larger eyes. *Unsurprisingly, Lumpy is one of the few characters who actually believes what Daydream says. *Like real galagos, Daydream has huge eyes. *He enjoys stargazing because his species are nocturnal, and because of his vision. He also has a crush on Celeste. *In Imaginary Fiend, it is revealed he has an imaginary friend named Mr. Stitchy. *His survival rate is 41,50%. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Category:Blue Characters Category:Primates Category:Male Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Season 34 Introductions Category:Characters with an imagination Category:Free to Use Category:Animals Category:Fanmade Characters